


In the End, it doesnt change anything

by PunchSystem



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Innocent Dead, Like pretty sad tho, Murder, Other, Sad, Sole Surivor goes cray cray, The Brotherhood - Freeform, The Institute - Freeform, The Railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Deacon was already jumping at the Vaut Dweller and started to wrestle. "This is what you want? To butcher the Innocent? Wasn't your Spouse fucking innocent? How did you even to manage to play all of us, goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, it doesnt change anything

The Sole Surivor changed faster than Nick expected. He called it out to the other Companions. First it was slightly. Deacon realised that some of the newer escaped Synths didnt make it to contact the Railroad. Instead a Courser and some "Mercenary" sended them back to the Insitute.

He _found_ his son, _helped_ his son, and _continued_ his son‘s Work.

Then, suddenly some Gen1 Synths were standing near the entrance to the Sanctuary. "Guarding" is what the Surivor called it. He tried to make the Settlers understand that the Institute wasnt evil, that it would help to retrieve Human Kind but there were no Listeners. Diamond City even turned him away.   

All of the Companions tried to understand, but they couldnt. Perhaps didnt even want to.

The Sole Surivor became more cruel. Sure, thats what the Wasteland does to someone, but Civilians? That was too much. People, mostly settlers, were gathering together to fight against the Institute. It was understandable after all they’ve been through. 

Nothing compared to these Actions until one day when the Courser X6 and the Sole Surivor with a bunch of Synths stood in the middle of Sanctuary and asked everyone to join the Insitute which promised shelter, food, and care or be labeled as enemies.

The settlers rioted. Piper wasnt sure if this was a Joke. Even Strong had its doubts.

As one of the Settlers started to push X6 around, saying that he would never doom his own kind like this, Sole Surivor‘s Gun went off. All of them went silent. 

So silent that only Dogmeats breathing was the only thing that could have been heard for the next few miles. 

The Setterls started to run, grabbing their Weapons while seeking cover spots as the Sole Surivor started to shoot them one by one. Danse was the first one to act, as he started attaking the Synths. Meanwhile Dogmeat was yapping and started to run near Valentine, seemingly trying to figure out who the bad guy was here. 

It was a long fight. The Companions took their Time realizing that the only Way to put a End to all of this, is by killing the former Vault Dweller. If the Radioactive Storms were already bad, the Scent of Blood was worse and the Atmosphere was sharp with Betrayal and Loss. Hancock swore he never heard so many Voices pleading.

The last Synth was now ripped apart by Marcy, who took the Power Armor to avenge her Husbands Death. She always was furious about something. But this was the first time she had a good reason to. 

X6 was still shooting, yet slowly realizing that his Ammo was gradually lessening

"Blue, please, this isnt you!" Piper yelled from behind the fence.

Too many settlers died. Curie was laying on the floor, lifeless. Codsworth was the first one to go, trying to talk sense into his former Master, but the only thing he found was deaf ears. The other Companions were still alive, though Caith and McCready had some deep wounds and were hiding out in a house.  

The Surivor now went fully out of ammo, but still covered himself behind the Wall and commanded X6 to go out on the open Street to pick up some of the .45 Ammunation, laying near Mama Murphy.

 But neither of them thought of Strong. He ran towards the Courser, grabbing him by the head and swinging the body more than one time against the asphalt. Now it was just one left.

The Sole Surivor.

_Huh._

The Irony.

"Come on kid. You know this is it." Nick and Preston were slowly getting out of their Cover, signaling to Piper to go around the house and sneak up from the behind. 

But Deacon was already jumping at the Vaut Dweller and started to wrestle. "This is what you want? To butcher the Innocent? Wasn't your Spouse fucking innocent? How did you even to manage to play all of us, goddammit!"

There was no Answer. Not that anyone even expected something. With Pipers help they got control of the Surivor. He was actually kicking and biting, trying the best to get out of this Situation, but in the end he still ended up on his knees with handcuffed wrists and Eyes focused angrily on Preston, who stood before him. 

Dogmeat was whining, even though McCready tried his best to console him.

"You not only betrayed the Minuteman, General." Prestons Voice was much more quieter than it used to be.

"General? Are you fucking insane? This fucking Asshole betrayed us all! Every single one of ´em. Lets kill this fucking son of a bitch." Caith held his Arm tightly, even when her arm started bleeding again. Her anger was shared with many of the others. A few remaining Settlers stomped their feet and demanded Death. 

Preston ignored the Voices and began where he stopped: "You were with other Fractions, such as the Railroad and Brotherhood. Even if we‘re all enemies in the end, you manged to bring any them somehow together and fight against the Insitute to find your Son. And now you are one of them? This is madness."

"You dont know what Madness is, Preston." These were the first Words coming today from the Surivor. The Voice was firm, not angry or shaky; Firm and cold. "Waking up 200 Years later in a World where murder is not even a Crime anymore, that is Madness. Trying to believe you could stay the good guy. This is Madness. Accepting that Humanity will destory itself one day and will deleted everything from its own existence. That's Madness."

The Sole Surivor stopped, looking away. Hancock wondered if it was Shame, or if the Person he thought he knew so well was just sulky.

"We fought for you. We saw you coming all that Way to find your Son and suddenly you have no remorse killing innocent People? Remember the ones you helped Months ago to find a new home? Are you even the one we all remember?" Piper cried. Her Voice was thick and heavy. "I found him. And if this is what he wants, I will sacrifice the World for him. He is the only one who actually cares about all of you. You made to choice to decline. To decline a better World."

They shook their Heads, and the Voices chanting death stopped.

No one really knew what to do. Maybe some did, but only to realize that the one who would have brought peace and protection, was now gone. All of them would die anyway. Sanctuary was big, but now it was just another place splattered with blood and death. Maybe the Companions would stay together, yet it seems unlikley. The Person who brought them together, was now their common Enemy. No one has brought the Judges and cased judgment. But someone will. Someone needs too. Nick lit another Cigarette and gave one to MacCready who now started to treat his Wounds. The Sun will come up in a few hours and everything will set in Motion again. This is how it will always end. Some guy thinking he's doing the right thing.

Like back before the Bombs fell.

_War._

Preston looked at Dogmeat.

_War never changes._


End file.
